Strapped In
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: Itachi has been ba ad. And Naruto is just the one to punish him! Naru!Seme Ita!Uke D/s Bondage, Lemon, YUMMINESS!


_This story is for my adorable uke Reyshinon also known to me as BD-chan! Even though she had me worried for the past week or so when I couldn't get a hold of her, I am giving her this story. Just to tell you BD-chan that you may want to pay attention! This may happen to you! *lets out a perverted evil laugh*_

_Also Itachi may be a little OOC, but I firmly believe that love can change a person. So if you don't want to read an OOC Itachi then click the back button since you have been warned. I don't want to hear bitching and moaning that Itachi would never act that way or Itachi is being OOC and all that. This is MY story and I will write it the way I want and like I said, YOU have been WARNED about it._

I would label this as PWP but it has some romance in it. So it is a romantic PWP! .

DISCLAIMER IS IN PROFILE!

~ox~

Strapped In

~ox~

Itachi looked at the judge with a bored face as he waited for the verdict for his client. Itachi knew the man he just fought for was guilty, but he wasn't paid to put him behind bars. He was being paid to keep him as far way as he could from them.

"In the case of The People VS Kisame Hōshigaki, I find you innocent and all charges are to be dropped. Next case."

His client let out a big whoop as he stood up and patted Itachi's back. Itachi gritted his teeth so that he didn't snap and do damage to his client. It would go against his pristine record and it wouldn't be a very Uchiha thing to do. Instead, Itachi nodded before gathering his materials into his briefcase. All he wanted to do was get back to his office and as fast as he could. Itachi made a fast walk out of the court house and into his car. To anyone else it might have been speed walking, but for Itachi, he looked as if he walked on air. He had that much grace. All the men looked on in envy as the women sighed with pleasure at seeing the pale god walk amongst the lower mortals.

Itachi made it back to his car and just in time to. He let out a shudder as he had a dry orgasm. Itachi cursed the stupid small vibrator that was lodged into his ass and directly on his prostate. He had so much trouble controlling himself in court, but he knew the consequences of taking it out. Itachi both loved and loathed the cock ring that was situated on his thick cock at the base. If he didn't have it, then he would probably need to be bailed out for public indecency because he would have cummed in his pants numerous times.

He drove carefully to his workplace as fast as he could, while avoiding every cop out there it seemed. When Itachi got to his office, he made sure his secretary didn't let anyone interrupt him for the next few hours. Itachi sat in his chair and pushed away from the desk while he opened his pants and pulled out his cock. He couldn't last long and he knew was going to get into trouble if his master found out, but he couldn't help it. He was starting to hurt. Itachi pulled the cock ring off and set it carefully onto his desk before wrapping his long slender fingers around his hard aching cock. He sighed in pleasure.

Itachi firmly moved his hands up and down as he varied in pressure. He played with the slit at his tip as he imagined his master sucking his dick. How he loved his master. He always did right by him and never took things too far. He was even content staying in the background as the perfect boyfriend. Kind, loving, caring. And while he was all those things, no one knew the other side of him like Itachi did. No one knew the sadistic part that took pleasure in whipping his lover or even spanking him until he was raw. His master gave him so much pleasure that he was cross-eyed with it. Itachi loved being dominated by his master. Fucked so thoroughly as he was bound and gagged and sometimes even with a dildo in along side his master's beautiful, thick, long, hard, angry cock, stretching him so wide that he felt like he was being ripped in two.

Just thinking about their sessions made Itachi cum with a surprised gasp. Only his master could make him cum so quick and usually without touching him to boot. Itachi looked down at the mess he made and was actually glad that he normally had a duplicate suit in his office for cases like these. After he cleaned up, Itachi put the cock ring back on and prayed that his master wouldn't figure out that he disobeyed a direct order. While he liked being punished, Itachi didn't like the disappointment that would color his master's voice. He hated to disappoint his master. He loved his master even though his master didn't love him…

~ox~

Naruto sat quietly as he waited for his slave to come home. He was in for a rude awakening once he got home. Normally he was a forgiving master. In fact, other masters thought he was too soft and should be a slave like the rest. None could dominate him though. Naruto had even made slaves out of a few masters here and there. But this slave that he had…this slave was different. On so many levels. It was never good to fall in love with a slave because slaves always sought other masters. Or at least in Naruto's case they did. Some would say he was too rough. Others say too soft. He had never kept a slave for longer than 2 months.

Itachi had lasted 9 months and counting. But he didn't seem to be able to follow the rules. Went behind his back and disobeyed him at almost every turn. He had such high hopes for Itachi. Hoping that Itachi would be the one that stuck with him in the long run. But it didn't seem to be. This last act of disobedience was the last straw. It may hurt him to do what he was about to do, but pain was something he was accustomed to. He delivered it and received it. This one was just going to strike his heart the deepest.

Naruto looked up as the door to his apartment opened. He had given Itachi a key after 6 months of them doing their sessions. He watched as Itachi closed the door and froze when spotting him. Itachi dropped everything and bent his head down and tilted it to the side like he was taught. It was one of the rules that was first learned. He had to drop everything in his hands upon first greeting him even if whatever was in his hands was breakable. Then he was to show total submission to him by baring his neck. If his master was pleased, Itachi would get a kiss on his neck. If he was upset, a bite would be given. He rarely got bites.

When his master hadn't even gotten up to greet him, Itachi became nervous. Even if he had been caught disobeying, he would still be greeted but with a harsh bite. Never had he not been greeted. Itachi dared a look at his master and he froze at what he saw. There was his master sitting in a chair looking at him coldly. That wasn't the only thing that made his blood freeze. All around him was Itachi's stuff that they had moved in for the days he stayed longer than normal. Itachi's heart started to pound and his breath came faster as panic started to seize him.

"Master?" Itachi barely whispered out the word.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his slave. Itachi started to relax when he felt Naruto's breath along his neck. So this had to be a mistake. His stuff was out for another reason than he thought. Itachi let his breath slow as his heart calmed. Everything was alright.

"What a bad disobedient slave I have. Touching yourself when told not to. Cumming when ordered to do otherwise." Naruto took sadistic pleasure at the flinches Itachi gave with each sentence as he circled him like some prey. "What a useless little slave I have. A good little slave would obey their masters. Not go against their orders. What use do I have for you if you aren't a good little slave?" Naruto hissed from behind Itachi into his ear.

Itachi's eyes widened with each word that was hissed out as his panic started to come back. His heart clenched at the disappointment that laced his master's cold voice. Everything was _not _alright.

Naruto took pleasure in the panic in his slaves eyes. Even though it hurt to have to cut all ties with the raven, he was still a sadist and enjoyed causing pain. "Tell me, why should I keep you when you disobey me at almost every turn? Why should I put up with that?" Naruto turned away from the raven and sat back in his chair. The same chair that he would always have Itachi ride him in or bend him over and fuck him from behind. This was their chair. He was going to miss it when he got rid of it.

"Take you things and leave. We will no longer be doing sessions together." Naruto stated coldly before letting his eyes wander away from the shocked Itachi.

Itachi stood there frozen as he let the words sink in. Naruto…his master was telling him to leave. Telling him he didn't want to keep him anymore. Itachi grabbed at his chest. He could feel his heart start to hurt as he heard the shards hitting the cold hard ground. Naruto couldn't leave him! He loved him! He needed him! Without thinking further, Itachi made his way to his master, he refused to think of him as an ex-master, and laid his head on Naruto's lap. He would do anything to make his master forgive him.

"Please…don't make me leave…I'll do anything…" Itachi had to swallow the lump in his throat to get those words out. He never begged until his master made him. It just wasn't in his nature.

Naruto raised a brow. He knew he was going to regret this somehow, but he wanted to give his slave, _former slave_, a second chance. "Anything?"

Itachi shivered at the husky tone his master. He knew he was in for it, but he was willing to do anything to stay with Naruto. He peeked up and saw the leer in his master's eyes and he knew he was going to be getting a hard punishment. Might not even get a release. But he could deal with it.

"Strip." It wasn't a question. It was a demand and one that promised pain if not followed. Itachi wasted no time. He was up and out of his suit before Naruto could stand up. _Good. He is eager. Wonder if he will be so eager when he sees what I pull out._ Naruto thought deviously.

Naruto made his way to his 'play room' that was filled with all kinds of toys. There was only one in particular that he was going to retrieve…for now. He took the thick straps into his hands and set the metal clasp onto the dangling chain in the middle of the room. He brought the other thick straps into the living room where Itachi still standing waiting for instructions. Naruto didn't hide the sadistic smile when he heard Itachi gasp in slight protest or his eyes widen once he realized what, exactly, was in Naruto's hands.

It was the one thing he would never allow Naruto to use since he was terrified of the weightlessness it seemed to cause. It was the same reason he couldn't go sky diving or even rock climbing. The harness looked menacing as Naruto walked steadily closer to him. He started to shift in nervousness as Naruto threw him the harness.

"Put it on." Naruto waited calmly as he watched Itachi slowly put it on. When it came to the buckles in the back, Naruto stepped forward and tightened them harshly. He grabbed the slave's arm and dragged him to the 'play room' and to the straps dangling from the roof. Naruto made him stand on a step stool and wait as the straps were being attached.

Itachi dared not move he felt another strap run across his front so if he leaned forward he wouldn't fall. When his arms were jerked behind his back and then secured with feather handcuffs. He felt his cock twitch at the reminder of his favorite bonding toy. Itachi felt another strap go around his back and under his arms drawing his arms further back making him arch almost painfully. He wanted to look into Naruto's eyes, to see the care he always saw. While it may not have been the love he was wanting, it was still nice that he cared.

But he wasn't going to be seeing anything soon once he felt the silk blindfold over his eyes and being tied tightly so that it wouldn't move. Another bondage thing he loved. It heightened his other senses making him _feel_ more. When he felt the cock ring slide onto his angry member, he just knew he wasn't going to be cumming that night.

He felt the stool get kicked from under him and he felt the mind numbing sense of weightlessness that he feared so as he swung back and forth slightly. Itachi tried to touch the ground with his toes and he was barely able to. Just when he was starting to slow down in the swinging motion that he was in to be able to touch the ground fully, his legs were swept up and bound to his chest making his aching hole appear.

"You have been a very bad slave, Itachi. You have disappointed me one to many times. Most masters would have dumped you on the curb where slaves belong a long time ago. You need to be punished. Severely punished." Itachi winced at the voice that condemned him.

Naruto watched the emotions that crossed Itachi's face. He learned along time ago to read a person's face even when they appeared like stone. He walked up behind his slave as he undressed. "You will get preparation. You will not get lubrication. And you will not be allowed to come. This is your punishment. The only things I should hear out of your mouth is 'Yes, master', 'Harder, master', 'Faster, master', and 'Please, master'. The moment I hear No, Stop, or Don't this session will be over and you will no longer be allowed here. Is that understood?"

Itachi knew right then and there that he wasn't going to be leaving this place without a very sore ass. And he loved it. "Yes, master." That was all he got out before his hips were grabbed and he felt the head of his master's dick at his opening before it was slammed through is unprepared opening. Itachi let out a horse cry as he felt himself torn in two. It was a good thing this 'play room' was sound proof.

Naruto didn't let up. He watched as his dick entered the tight hot hole roughly as he swung Itachi to meet his unforgiving thrusts. He could feel the blood start to make things go smoother and he felt some guilt at the pain he was causing. Naruto had never taken a slave so harshly as to make them bleed. He was all for pain, but not to this extent. But he was hurting and he wanted Itachi to hurt to. He could feel his orgasm rushing at him fast. Naruto slowed down until he felt it abate.

"Please! Master! Harder!" Itachi begged as he felt his master slow down the thrusts. Even though it had hurt at first, Naruto seemed to hit his prostate dead center each thrust to make the pain insignificant.

Naruto was startled to actually hear the plea from Itachi because he knew he was abusing the poor man's ass something awful. But he heeded the pleas and started to pound into him harder and faster. When his orgasm rushed up, he didn't slow down. The tingling feeling right before he came made him rear up and latch onto Itachi's shoulder and bite down, muffling his scream.

Itachi yelled out in pain and pleasure. He knew he wasn't supposed to orgasm, but he had a dry one. He hoped Naruto didn't notice. But his hopes were dashed the next moment.

"You naughty, naughty boy, you. You had a dry orgasm." Naruto murmured before turning Itachi's head to give him a deep kiss. That was something that they _never_ participated in. Kissing was something intimate. It gave Itachi the courage to say what he always wanted to say.

"I…love you…master." Itachi gasped out. He wanted to take the words back when he felt Naruto stiffen behind him.

"That's good." Naruto murmured softly even though he wanted to shout for joy. "Because I love you too."

Itachi moaned as he felt Naruto harden while still in him. "Now…let's see about the dry orgasm of yours. You still need to be punished."

Itachi couldn't have been happier.

~ox~

The End!

Hope you all like it! Please leave a review! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Wasn't beta'd.


End file.
